That's what family's for
by Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness
Summary: "Oh my baby, I love you so much, oh you're so beautiful," Felicity cried hugging the baby to her. "Felicity what's going on," Diggle asked softly. "This is my daughter," she sobbed still holding the baby to her.
1. Chapter 1

"We're on our way back with the kids," Diggle said in Felicity's ear.

"Good, I've got some food and blankets here for them," she replied with a smile, glad to be a true help in the city.

"We'll drop them off at the orphanage in the morning though Felicity, so don't go getting attached," Oliver warned.

"I'll try," Felicity replied, sitting back to wait for her men.

It wasn't long before Felicity could hear the sound of the two men coming down the stairs. Standing to get a better view she smiled at the sight of Oliver carrying two children, the other a little boy, in Diggle's arms.

They put the kids down on the workout mats, dropping a bag of clothes and nappies as well as a toy each beside them.

"Shall we feed them and then change them for bed?" Felicity suggested kneeling down beside one of the kids, the one that was a girl.

"Sure," Diggle said sitting down beside Felicity and picking up the oldest boy, a cutie with curly black hair and bright brown eyes, his chubby checks hiding dimples.

"Oliver what's wrong," Felicity said noticing him still standing.

"I don't really know what to do," he said awkwardly.

"It's not that hard. I'll show you," Felicity told him patting the space beside her.

He sat, placing the last baby, a boy with brown hair and eyes, on his lap.

"Ok so open one of those tins and grab a spoon," Felicity started, explaining what to do, and before long Oliver was doing awesome and Felicity could focus on her own baby.

A girl with blue eyes and brown hair and Felicity's nose.

Felicity looked at the girl, her mouth a gape before slowly, as if in a dream she pulled down the top of the babies outfit to show her shoulder, where a small birthmark sat.

"Oh my god," Felicity gasped.

"Oh my baby, I love you so much, oh you're so beautiful," Felicity cried hugging the baby to her.

"Felicity what's going on," Diggle asked softly.

"This is my daughter," she sobbed still holding the baby to her.

Diggle and Oliver exchanged shocked looks, before turning back to their upset friend.

"Feed her and then we'll talk," Oliver said as he picked up his babies spoon, going back to feeding.

He knew that she needed time to calm herself down.

Felicity rained herself in, taking a big gulp of air before picking up the food and starting to feed her daughter.

"Ok so do you want to explain what's going on," Oliver asked as Felicity cuddled the newly changed and asleep baby to her.

She nodded taking a moment to calm herself before she started talking, not even looking at the two men.

"I was in college and I met this guy, Lawrence, he was so sweet, he made sure I was ok all alone in my apartment, he made sure I didn't over work myself, he even met my parents once or twice. But then I got pregnant and he didn't believe me that it was his, so we broke up and I kept going, prepared to raise a baby as I looked for a job, College was nearly done and I couldn't stop my life. I had people who were willing to help me anyway, so I didn't need him, but it still hurt," Felicity paused taking a moment to calm down.

"I went into labour and was rushed to the hospital, but something went wrong and I passed out, I woke up and found I'd been there for a few days, and my 'boyfriend' had taken 'our' baby home. Lawrence had disappeared with Aria and no one could find him, not even me. I was heartbroken, but now I have my baby girl back," Felicity finished looking back at her daughter.

She was still in awe of her little girl.

"She looks like you," Diggle commented.

Felicity chocked out a laugh smiling at him, "you don't know how much that means to me," she said holding the baby out to him.

"That's your uncle John," she whispered to the baby unaware of the smile that lit up Diggle's face.

"She's beautiful," he remarked handing her back, he was rewarded with one of Felicity's full out smiles.

"Oliver," Felicity said stepping toward the man.

"I'll probably drop her," he said stepping back.

Felicity laughed continuing till she was standing in front of him.

"And this is your uncle Oliver, he's a bit of a grump but he has a heart of gold," she smiled up at him as she showed him how to hold her daughter.

"She's so tiny, how old is she?" he asked a look that she'd never seen on him.

"She's 1 year and 2 months old."

"Wow."

It was an unspoken agreement that they'd all stay there for the night, Felicity and her daughter on the couch and Diggle and Oliver along with their two babies slept on the mats. They'd only slept about three hours when the first baby woke up causing Diggle to spring to his feet and move away, careful to not wake the others. He calmed him and was just settling down to sleep when Felicity and her daughter woke up, not in that order. She stood and moved away as Diggle had done, and calmed her daughter, singing to her in a beautiful voice.

Diggle rolled over to see Oliver watching their friend the same odd look on his face as he'd had when he'd first held Aria.

Diggle smiled to himself, he knew what it was and he was happy for them, with that he fell asleep, knowing that none of them would sleep very well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reviewing it made this chapter come quicker than I thought it would. I love reviews.**

**Also to SamanthaFreita3 thanks, I hadn't even thought about it, but now because of you it will be explained in this chapter. Again thank you.**

"I'm almost sad to see them go," Diggle comments as they leave the police station.

"Yeah, but at least we still have little Aria," Felicity says smiling down at her daughter.

"I do have one question though," Oliver asked, "how did Lawrence keep Aria from you, you're the best hacker I know."

"He's even better than I am, he was a year older than me and came from money, he had everything he needed to hide our daughter from me. I did get close to finding him one day though, when he sent a picture of Aria, I think it was his way of rubbing it in my face, but instead it helped me. I knew she was healthy and adorable, it's also how I recognized her."

"I do want to know what she was doing in an orphanage though. Oh my God what if he dropped her off after he took her, what if she's been living there since she was born." She looked at them with sad eyes.

"We'll find him and get everything answered, ok Felicity, don't worry," Oliver told her.

"Thank you; I don't know what I'd do without you two."

"Probably never shut up."

"I've gotten better," Felicity disagrees.

"Yeah but you still talk so much for someone so small," Oliver says joining in.

Felicity smiles, glad that Oliver is coming back to himself after his disappearance.

"We should get some breakfast," Diggle suggest as Felicity's stomach decides to make itself known.

"That sounds fantastic."

"Carly, I want you to meet my daughter Aria, Aria this is your Aunty Carly," Felicity introduces.

"I'll grab you guys some food and then I want an explanation. And a hug from my new Niece," Carly says moving away to get their food, her eyes on her family.

"So who does she have," Diggle asks as they wait.

"If you mean family, well there's my Mum and my Dad, my brother Greg and you guys, Carly and A.J."

They nod happy to know that the baby was going to be so spoilt weather her mother knew so or not already.

"Can you look after her please I have to go to the bathroom," Felicity says getting up and putting Aria in Oliver's arms.

"Felicity," he calls after her unsure of what he's doing, but she only gives him a smile over her shoulder and keeps walking.

"You're doing great, I'll be right back" Diggle tells the man, leaving him to have some bonding time.

Oliver stares down at the baby for a while, watching as she opens her eyes and yawns, the blue so much like Felicity's, trap his gaze.

"You're so beautiful, like your mother," he whispers as the baby continues to look at him, he places a kiss on her forehead, smoothing back her brown hair.

"See your doing great," Felicity grins, coming back.

"If you continue on this way you'll soon be her favourite Uncle," she whispers playfully sitting beside him.

"I heard that and that is a lie, we all know I'll be the favourite, I mean after all I smile," Diggle says coming over with Carly and their food.

"I smile," Oliver replies indignant.

"Could have fooled me," Diggle says with a raised eye brow.

"I just have to have a reason," Oliver finally says. "Actually I think the first time I smiled for real since I got back from the island was when I first meet Felicity."

"Really," said woman asks looking shocked.

"Yup," Oliver says giving her a small smile to show how much it meant to him.

"So what's her full name," Carly asks taking Aria from Oliver.

"Aria Hannah Smoak."

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl," Carly comments rocking back and forth with the baby.

Felicity smiles before digging into her meal, "this is the best thing I've ever eaten, it even beats Luke. Which is a place down the road from my old house, not a person. It's been a while since I've had anything to do with, that, and I just said that, I'm going to stop talking now," Felicity says taking a large bite of her omelette to stop herself from adding anything else about her lack of sex life.

"You, Oliver and Aria should come over to mine and John's for dinner tonight, it'd be nice for A.J to meet his new cousin," Carly suggests trying not to laugh.

"Sure, that sounds great," Felicity replies, "It's been a while since I went anywhere for dinner."

"I'll be there as well," Oliver replies, making a note of all that Felicity had said within the last few minutes.

"I should probably get going, I have a bit to get for Aria before I can go home," Felicity says standing up and pulling out her wallet.

"I'll pay for it Felicity," Oliver offers pulling out his own wallet.

"No it's ok," she starts before sighing at his look. "Thanks Oliver."

"You're welcome," he gives her a small smile.

"Do yo want some help getting some baby stuff," Carly asks.

"If you're free."

"Yes I am. I'll just go tell my boss I'm going and we can get started."

"Thank you," Felicity says giving her a warm smile as she takes her daughter from the older woman.

"Say good-bye to your Uncles," the blonde says waving one of the baby's tiny arms gently.

"Good-bye girls," Diggle says dropping a kiss to the baby's forehead before giving Felicity a side hug, being mindful of the baby.

"I'll see you both later," Oliver says kissing Aria and then Felicity on the cheek before following after Diggle who calls a goodbye to Carly, stopping to kiss her quickly before continuing.

"Oh I'll put the car seat in Carly's car," Diggle says stopping at the door.

"Thanks," felicity says smiling at him.

"Ready?" Carly ask.

"Ready," Felicity confirms pushing her thoughts of Oliver out of the way as they walk into the car park to see Diggle putting in the car seat.

"Thank you," Felicity says as him and Oliver finish and get Aria clipped in safely.

"You're welcome, see you both soon," they walk away to Oliver's car, getting in quickly and driving away.

"So how long has Diggle had keys to your car, and since when did he move in," Felicity asks the woman as they get in.

Carly only grins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews it's really cool to know that people are reading what I write and liking it.**

"You're really good at this," Felicity comments as they move from area to area, grabbing everything Aria needs.

"Yeah, A.J and Aria are quite the same at this age when it comes to shopping," Carly smiles adding a teddy bear to her own basket for the girl.

"Good thing I get paid so much," Felicity sighs looking down at her daughter.

"Your very expensive aren't you honey, but your worth every cent."

The baby only coo's at her mother.

"It only gets worse as they get older, but a certain rich 'playboy-not-playboy' may have more to do with the cost then you would like, at the moment," Carly says.

"We're just friends, I mean he's really good looking, and that body oh my God, and I think about him all the time, I mean in the platonic way, you know as friends," Felicity babbles.

"Your 'just friends', for now."

"I'm just an IT girl, I'm no good in proper social outings and I'm awkward, I'm not his type, and now I have a daughter I have to look after. He only sees me as a friend, well I hope he sees me as at least a friend," Felicity says looking at the older woman with a sigh.

"You're _his_ IT girl Felicity, and he loves how you babble and the fact that you're awkward. You're his ray of light. And the fact that you have a daughter will just give him more to live for. You are beautiful, twice as beautiful, if not more, as those women that he used to go after and you're so smart, you two are so close. I think you, John and Oliver are some of the closest friends I've seen in a while," Carly finishes, smiling at the shocked woman in front of her.

"Thank you so much, I'm glad I have a friend like you," Felicity says pulling Carly into a hug, both of them still careful of Aria.

"Come on let's get this and go and unpack, that is if you want to come with me," Felicity asks suddenly aware of how much of Carly's time she's taking up.

"Of course I'll come with you, but let's pick up something to eat on the way; I'm starting to get a bit hungry."

"You like her," Diggle says as they take a rest from their training.

"It doesn't matter, she has Aria now," Oliver says pushing his feelings for his blonde IT girl away.

"She needs you more than ever."

"Us," Oliver corrects taking a swig of water.

"I saw the way you looked at them both, you want to be more than an Uncle."

"No, I know she doesn't date anyway, and I guess this is why," Oliver says.

"Oliver, she's going to need help, someone to help her look after Aria, someone who doesn't mind driving her daughter to day care, someone who's going to be daddy to that beautiful little girl, and you better get your act together before someone else takes that spot," with that Diggle leaves him to his thoughts.

"She's too good for me."

"This looks awesome," Carly comments standing back to look at their work.

Felicity's spare room had been transformed into a nursery, its light green walls working well for the little girl. All they had to do was move out the spare bed and furniture, replacing it with all of Aria's stuff.

"Thank you so much for your help," Felicity says putting a teddy bear in front of Aria on the carpet as she crawls round the small space Carly and Felicity had set up for the girl.

"You're welcome, it's nice to spend some time with a woman," Carly responds taking the offered cup of coffee as they sit down to watch Aria.

"I know what you mean, all of my times spent at work or with Digg and Oliver, it's been ages since I had a woman to talk to, and I'm sure little Ari had fun hanging out with her favourite Auntie," Felicity laughed.

"Aren't I her only Aunty," Carly smiled.

"Yes, but that just means that you're the best."

"You know we should do a day like this once a month," Carly suggests.

"That sounds pretty good, I've missed actual talk, those two aren't that good good for conversations."

"I know what you mean, when they've started something there's no point even trying to talk."

"Pretty much, it's annoying considering once I get going I don't shut up and they usually just leave me to it. It gets really embarrassing."

"It's amusing though, anyway, I should probably go and pick A.J up from his friends and get dinner started, I'll see you at 7," Carly says giving Felicity and then Aria a hug before leaving.

"I should probably put your car seat in now, but mummy's to lazy,' Felicity said talking to her daughter.

She lay down on her stomach beside her daughter and played for an hour before looking at the clock.

"Well look at that, we have an hour and a half till we have to go," Felicity said scoping up her daughter who gurgled happily.

"Time for a bath honey."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews **

Felicity climbed out of her car, straitening her bright blue sleeveless blouse and then her cream cardigan. She grabbed her bag that carried some stuff for Aria and slung it over her shoulder to hang at her hip, hiding a pocket of her simple grey skinny jeans.

"Come to mummy," Felicity cooed unbuckling her daughter and cuddling her to her as she closed and locked her car, before starting toward the apartment building where her friends lived. (I'm not sure if they actually live in an apartment but in this fic they do)

Felicity talked to Aria softly as she walked to the elevator, stopping only when she got in, to see someone in there already. The doors hadn't even closed before Aria started to fuss, letting out a loud cry, something that was followed by tears of tiredness. Felicity gave the old couple across from her an apologetic look that they waved away with a smile.

Nothing she said would work so she did the only thing she knew to do, she opened her mouth and started to sing.

_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play  
There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face  
We're only lost children, trying to find a friend  
Trying to find our way back home_

By that time Aria had fallen asleep, but not before giving off a very cute yawn, something that made all occupants smile.

"I'm really sorry about the noise," Felicity apologized to the couple one last time before getting off and heading to Diggle and Carly's door.

She knocked, having to wait only a few seconds before A.J had opened the door and was latched onto Felicity's waist trying to get a look at Aria.

"Wow she's so pretty," he whispered in awe.

"Yes she is, and later when she's awake you can hold her if you want," Felicity promised the boy.

"Felicity hi," Diggle said coming round the corner into the hallway.

"Hi Digg, your elevator's really slow, not that I mind, it gave me time to calm Ari down, I mean I wouldn't care normally anyway, and I'm just going to stop talking now," Felicity said watching as Diggle's face lit up with amusement.

She had started to talk less though, something that Oliver and Diggle were slightly disappointed about.

"Come on, Oliver's already here," Diggle said as the four of them made their way toward the lounge were Carly and Oliver could be heard talking.

"Felicity," Carly greeted standing up and stealing Aria from her mum, after giving Felicity a hug. Carly sat down in the lazy boy, Digg and A.J taking the other loveseat, leaving the only empty seat beside Oliver.

"Hi Oliver," Felicity says dropping her stuff on the floor before flopping down beside the vigilante.

"Hi, how are you and Aria," he asks looking at her with his dark blue eyes.

"We're good, you'll have to come over and have a look at her room, it's so cute, that is if you want, you don't have to, actually that was stupid of me to mention, sorry," Felicity babbles going red.

"No, I'd like to see her room; I don't actually think I've been in your apartment before."

"Well how about you come over for lunch tomorrow."

"Great, text me your address and I'll be there," Oliver said taking a sip of the wine that Diggle had just passed him.

"Am I to believe that you don't know where I live," Felicity jokes looking at her boss.

He had enough decency to look mildly sheepish.

"Your right," he says looking down before his face breaks into a soft smile, that none of them had ever seen before.

Felicity looked down too, to see her daughter on her feet reaching up to Oliver.

"Hello little lady," Oliver said leaning down to pick Aria up, before cuddling her.

It seemed he was much more comfortable with her.

Aria sat on Oliver's lap quietly for almost 20 minutes before opening her mouth and asking for food.

"Good timing," Carly said from the kitchen as A.J set the table.

"Come on everyone, dinner's ready," Carly called.

Oliver stood up, Aria sitting on his hip, before he reached out and grabbed Felicity's hand, pulling her up, she smiled at him kissing her daughter and then Oliver on the cheek, a moment that made the other family smile.

"I had an awesome night tonight," Felicity told Diggle and Carly, it was past 11pm so A.J was in bed.

"Me too," Oliver agreed, he has an asleep Aria in his arms.

They looked the picture of a perfect family.

"Thank you," Felicity says giving the older couple a hug, before her Oliver and Aria leave, walking to the elevator in a comfortable silence.

"She really likes you," Felicity tells Oliver, motioning to her daughter.

"That's good, cause I really like her to, she reminds me a lot of you, expect she doesn't talk much," Oliver says giving her a smirk.

"I'm better than I was," Felicity pouts, her bold but classy pink lips drawing Oliver's gaze.

It's at that time, before anything can get awkward, Aria opens her mouth and says Oliver's name, her sweet voice knocking the breathe out of him.

"Did she just," Oliver asks looking down at the girl in his arms in amazement.

"Yes she did," her mother confirms beaming at the man.

"But I've only known her for a few days."

"It doesn't matter."

"Hmm, I guess that means I'm her favorite Uncle," Oliver chuckles.

"I guess it does," Felicity agrees, unaware of how close they'd gotten.

"Mummy," Aria giggled grabbing her mother's top.

Felicity put a hand to her mouth, her eyes going glossy with tears.

"Yeah baby, I'm your mummy," she said hugging the baby who was still in Oliver's arms.

He wrapped a spare arm around her and together they stared down at the girl that was bringing them closer.

A moment that ended when the elevator doors opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, which I say every time haha. Anyway I'll try to have a chapter up every day until this story is finished, but I may stray from that every now and then. Thank you.**

"Your Uncle Oliver's coming over soon," Felicity told her daughter as they lay on the floor in front of the TV.

"Uncle Olli," Aria repeated cutely, she'd found that Aria liked Olli more than Oliver.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Felicity stood up, scooping her daughter onto her hip as she moved to open the door for who could only be Oliver Queen.

"Uncle Olli," Aria squealed throwing herself into Oliver's arms.

He laughed. It was the special laugh he saved for only certain people. And it warmed Felicity's heart to watch her daughter and the guy she liked cuddling. There she admitted it, she liked Oliver.

Not that she'd ever tell him.

"How have my two favourite ladies been," he asked as they walked into the lounge.

"Good, she's about as excited to show you her room as a 1 year old can be," Felicity said sitting on the ground beside them as they played, her smile at being called his favourite lighting up the room.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Coffee please."

"Coming right up," she said standing and walking into the kitchen to make the drinks.

It didn't take long before she was only waiting on the water to finish boiling so she busied herself looking through her phone. It was then that she found a picture of her, Aria and Oliver at dinner the night before. She laughed realising that Carly or Digg had taken it.

She finished the drinks smiling widely, Oliver and Aria's laughter bouncing in from the lounge. She left the drinks, instead picking up her phone again, and poked her head around the door to see Aria at the table wobbling as Oliver sat near to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

Felicity got a few photos as Oliver picked her up giving her a hug before he stood up, obviously to come and look for Felicity.

Quickly she put her phone away and jumped round the corner. She picked up the cups, and started out of the kitchen just as Oliver and her baby came in.

"Why don't we take this to the balcony," the blonde woman suggested to which Oliver nodded.

They talked for hours, learning stuff about each other they hadn't even thought about. Like Oliver learnt that Felicity had never left the country, and Felicity learnt that Oliver was claustrophobic. She was the first person he'd ever told. He'd become claustrophobic because of the amount of time he'd spent outside on the island, now being inside for too long made him go crazy.

"How are you going to do the whole Aria thing on Monday, are you going to put her into the day care down the road from work?" Oliver asks taking a bite of the sandwich Felicity had made him for lunch.

"Yeah I will put her in the day care, and during my lunch break I'll take her with me when I get lunch, maybe once in a while we could come and have lunch with you and Digg," Felicity said looking out over the edge of the balcony.

"You can come and have lunch with us however much you want, every day if you chose. And you do know that I and Digg, as well as Carly will do anything for you and Aria."

They sat and looked at each other, slowly growing closer before a knock at Felicity's door broke the moment.

"Um, I'll just go and get that," Felicity said standing and moving through the sliding door into the lounge before disappearing round the corner into the hallway.

Oliver leaned back and sighed, running a hand through his hair as he watched the object of his desire's little girl play with blocks at his feet.

"George, what are you doing here," Felicity's voice could be hear saying from the other room.

"I come to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight," The man, George answered, his voice full of over confidence.

Oliver stood up and place Aria on his hip as they walked to Felicity.

"Oh umm."

"Felicity's busy tonight," Oliver said coming to lean on the wall beside her.

"Whose this," George asked, obviously angry.

"That's Oliver Queen and my daughter," Felicity's voice showed annoyance at his tone.

George went pale.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Queen," George said putting a hand out.

Oliver shook his hand but said nothing.

"Anyway I have to go, I have stuff to do," Felicity said closing the door on George.

She turned around to see Oliver looking at her questioningly.

"George is always asking me out, he can't seem to get the hint, but I think now seeing you and Aria he'll finally give up. Umm so what did you mean I was busy tonight, do we have vigilante plans or were you just making stuff up?"

"No you actually have plans, as of 2 minutes ago you, me and Aria are going out to dinner."

"Where?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. I'll send my sister to take you shopping, she should be here in about 20 minutes," Oliver said.

"Here's my card, you already know the pin. Buy whatever you want for tonight shoes, dress, whatever you want. Thea will know where we're going," with that he gave them each a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Felicity stood in the hallway with her mouth open before Aria pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Mummy, play," Aria giggled playing with her mothers hair.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Felicity," Thea said smiling at the blonde.

"Hi Thea, you'll have to mind the mess, I'm still getting used to Aria," Felicity laughed motioning the other woman in.

"Your daughter. Yeah Ollie was telling me about her. She has him wrapped around her little finger already. You both do."

Thea got down on the floor and picked up Aria's stuffed animal, playing with the baby.

"Aria, this is your Aunty Thea."

Felicity had thought about it after Oliver left and realised that the dark haired girl was probably one of her best friends, and by the looks of it, was awesome with children. The perfect person to be one of her daughters Auntie's.

Thea looked up at Felicity with a wide smile.

"I'm an aunty," she whispered looking at the girl who was climbing into her lap.

"Yes you are."

"Oh, we should get going," Thea said catching a look at the time on her phone.

"Your dates at seven and the shops close at five, so we only have a few hours shopping."

Felicity grabbed a bag she'd packed for Aria earlier, swinging it onto her shoulder as Thea grabbed Aria and the push chair.

Felicity closed the door behind them.

"We'll take my car because it's got the car seat in it," Felicity said as the got in the lift.

"Ok, I think I can live with that," Thea said as she played with Aria.

"So Oliver wouldn't tell me where we're going but I know that if I ask nice enough you'll give me a hint," Felicity said to Thea.

"It's fancy but a family restaurant."

That was all Thea would say.

"Ok so we have the shoes and the underwear," at that Thea winked, laughing at Felicity's red face.

"That's not going to happen, not that I would mind. Umm I mean I would mind, well actually I wouldn't," Felicity said her babbling turning into contemplation.

"Let's find a dress that will knock my brother off his feet," The youngest Queen said stealing the push chair off of Felicity, before pointing Felicity toward a dress shop.

"Let's see if we can find a green one," Thea said as they shared a knowing look.

Oliver had told Thea and Roy about the hood a month or so after he came back, and at the moment Roy was in training to become the newest hero.

"So how are you and Roy," Felicity asked as the two woman looked through the racks for the perfect dress.

"We're really good. Actually we're thinking of getting a place together. I mean normally neither of us would move in together so quick but with Roy staying in his friend's spare room and me spending most of my afternoons, nights and mornings alone, as Ollie's off saving the world, we're like why not," Thea said pulling out another dress for Felicity to try on.

"I'm so happy for you Thea," Felicity said giving the younger woman a hug.

"I'm worried about Ollie though, I mean I know that he's never there, but when he is, I don't want him to be alone, and the house keepers and cooks love him but I want someone who he can come home at the end of the day and talk to there for him," Thea said. "You get me don't you?"

"Of course I do, I've always wanted someone like that. Hey what about Walter, wait stupid question."

Oliver and Walter got on now but not enough for him to actually talk to him.

"I don't know, maybe Oliver might have to find someone," Felicity said before grabbing the dress' and walking into a changing room, not wanting Thea to see how much the thought of Oliver with anyone else hurt.

7 failed dress' later and Aria was starting to get a bit fussy.

"I'll try 2 more and if I can't find one I'll take the third one."

The third one was a deep green with a halter neck. It went to the floor with a slit up the side to Felicity's mid-thigh.

"I like the third one but I think you can find one with a better wow factor," Felicity said playing with Aria who now sat on her lap, she'd ended up there almost straight away.

"I think this is the one anyway," Felicity said before pulling back the curtain.

The dress was freakishly the same colour as Oliver's hood outfit. It was long, to the ground and was fitting with an almost mermaid tail. It was strapless with sheer fabric coming up from the top of the dress to rest at the bottom of Felicity's neck. At the back a big v was cut showing a lot of Felicity's creamy skin.

"Oliver's going to die," Thea said standing up and walking around Felicity in a circle.

"Yeah, I love it, it's kind of how I imagined my wedding dress," Felicity said looking at herself in the mirror.

Thea grinned, she'd remember that.

"Get changed and we'll get you home so I can start getting you ready for your date," Thea said starting to strap Aria into the push chair.

Felicity slipped it off and got into her own pale pink singlet and black flowy skirt. She then tucked in the singlet into her skirt and pulled her blazer on over top before slipping on her wedges and grabbing her handbag. She then pulled back the curtain.

Together they walked to the counter, and for the last time that day Felicity pulled out Oliver's card and brought the dress that would hopefully wow him.

**Ok so I'm going to bring Laurel into one of the next chapters, I don't think it will be the next one unless you guys ask for it, so anyway, yeah have fun and … stuff. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys; anyway this is the date chapter, so wish me luck.**

While Thea did Felicity's make up the two girls chatted, not having to worry about Aria as she'd been put down for a sleep in her room with the baby monitor on.

"If you had to be stuck in an elevator with three celebrities who would they be?" Felicity asked. They were taking a break from the intense life discussion for a while.

"Hmm, probably Toby Hemingway, Douglas Booth and Johnny Depp," Thea said as she did Felicity's hair.

"I know Toby Hemingway's off 'The Covenant' and everyone knows who Johnny Depp is, but what about Douglas Booth?" Felicity asked.

"Douglas' off 'LOL', that movie with Miley Cyrus, and he's Romeo in the new Romeo and Juliet."

"I don't think I've seen LOL," Felicity said looking at Thea in the mirror.

"Well we're going to change that, next Saturday we're going to have a movie day. You, me, Carly and the men, oh and Aria and A.J."

"That sounds awesome."

"Of course," they both laughed, "anyway who would you want to be stuck with?"

"Chris Hemsworth, Joe Dempsie and young Leonardo DiCaprio," Felicity said as Thea moved onto doing her makeup.

"Yum," Thea laughs.

"There, now time for the clothes."

Felicity stood up, dressed in only her robe and walked into her bathroom to slip into her black lacy underwear and then her dress before walking out into her room again to finish getting ready. She slipped on her black heels while Thea did up the clasp on her simple diamond bracelet that her parents had given her on her 16th birthday. She then slipped in the matching diamond earrings that her brother had given her.

"You look beautiful," Thea said giving the older woman a hug.

"Thank you Thea," Felicity said.

"You're the sister I always wanted," the youngest Queen told the blonde.

"Ditto. I love you already" Felicity said grinning widely at Thea.

"I love you too."

"Oliver should be here any minute so we should probably get Aria ready," Thea said as the girl started crying through the baby monitor.

"Come on, I have some cute outfits for her," Felicity said.

"I can't wait to go shopping for her," Thea said excited.

"She's going to be the best dressed baby ever," Felicity and Thea laughed.

"Ok so should you match?"

"Sort of, just some green accents, like maybe some green shoes," Felicity said opening her daughter's draws and pulling out a few outfits.

"Ohh that's cute," Thea said picking up a cute yellow dress with no sleeves and green flowers as well as a black baby cardigan.

Together they dressed Aria quickly, putting on her yellow shoes and adding a green bow to her brown hair.

It was only a few minutes later that Oliver knocked on the door. Together they walked to meet Oliver, to find him looking handsome in his suit, holding a bunch of lilies.

"You look beautiful," Oliver said handing Felicity the flowers as he kissed her and then Ari on the cheek.

"I'll put those in some water; you three have fun on your date. And don't worry I'll lock the door behind me," Thea said giving them all a hug before chucking Felicity's purse at her and closing the door, but not before giving them all a cheeky, Thea smile.

"You both look beautiful," Oliver said again grabbing Felicity's hand.

"Thank you Oliver, you look really handsome, not that you don't normally but," before she could get any further Oliver leaned over and kissed her straight on the lips.

He'd only intended it to be a peck but when Felicity returned it with such intensity he couldn't pull himself away.

Felicity wrapped her free arm around Oliver, to rest it at the nape of his neck, while his arms came to sit on her waist, both of them still being mindful of Aria who only looks up at them, her small arms coming up to touch their joined faces. That pulls them back, till they're both looking down at the baby between them.

"Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend, I was going to ask after the date, but I don't think I can wait any longer," Oliver asked looking down at his girls.

"Of course. But are you sure, I mean I'm not like your normal woman, plus I have a daughter," Felicity said, voicing some of her concerns to him for the first time as Oliver clipped Aria into the car seat he'd put in his car for when he had the cute little girl.

Oliver shut Aria's door before opening Felicity's and helping her in, struggling to come up with the words to make Felicity see how much she meant to him.

He didn't say anything till he was belted in and the car was pulling out of the apartments car park.

"When I was on the island, I didn't think I'd make it back. I didn't think I would get the chance to make amends for what my Father did, for what I did to Laurel and my friends, the woman that I played with. I didn't think I would find someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I used to spend time thinking about what life would be like if I got back. And starting a family, finding someone who got me was something I wished for. And you get me. I really like you Felicity, and I don't care that you're not my 'normal type' and nether do the people that matter to me. You make me smile, you make me forget about the bad things that happen, and the fact that you have a daughter that you're so good with just makes me like you that much more."

Felicity just stared at him, her mouth slightly a gape.

"I think that's the longest I've ever heard you talk," she said. "And that's also the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I would kiss you but I don't want you to crash," Felicity said still in awe.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," she added looking at him, her eyes bright without her glasses in the way.

They sat there in comfortable silence on the way to their date, their hands intertwined as Oliver drove.

**(A/N Ok so usually I would end here, but I did say that I would write the date in this chapter, and so I will, also I got a review asking for longer chapters so here you go, but they won't all be long****)**

They arrived at the quaint restaurant to see no other cars in the parking lot. Felicity turned to Oliver with a questioning look to which he just smiled, that special smile he gave to those only close to his heart.

Together they got out of the car and Oliver grabbed Aria before coming round to hold Felicity's hand again.

"Felicity this is Geoff, he's an old friend. He's going to be cooking for us tonight," Oliver said as they headed toward the only table with lit candles.

"Wow," Felicity said looking around, unable to find any words yet again.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Felicity said shaking hands with Geoff before sitting in the seat that Oliver had pulled out for her.

Aria was already in the high chair that Geoff had set out for the family.

Family. It was a thought that made Oliver smile.

Geoff left them in the dim room, to go back to the kitchen; he'd left a button on the table that the couple could push when they needed anything.

"Oh the Lasagne sounds nice. Ohhh what about the chicken and salad," Felicity said reading her menu.

"I'm going to have the steak," Oliver said putting his menu down almost straight away before going to the drinks menu.

"Should we get a bottle of wine or do you want to pick your glasses," Oliver asked.

"Pick us a bottle," Felicity said, smiling at him as she put down her menu.

"I'm going to have the lasagne, and Aria can have some chicken nuggets and chips," Felicity said as Oliver pushed the button.

They ordered, Felicity getting an orange juice for Aria before the family was left alone once again.

"So is it a coincidence that your dress is the same colour as my Hood clothes?" Oliver asked looking at Felicity's dress.

"Thea and I picked it this way," Felicity grinned.

"Well that's good, there's something in me that loves seeing you wear my colour, and even Aria's wearing green" Oliver chuckled to the blond IT woman.

Felicity laughed, going red.

"Thanks."

They went back to Felicity's after their meal and spent well into the morning talking over wine. And it wasn't until 3 in the morning that they both fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms.

Oliver had started to tell Felicity a bit about his time on the island. Felicity had soothed him when he got upset and held him when he couldn't continue. If anything, talking about it had only made them closer, more in sync, something that made Oliver's feelings for Felicity deepen. And in return Felicity felt that much stronger for the former play boy. The only time they broke their embrace was when Aria started fussing at around one o'clock. Which was when Oliver got up and had his first real turn at looking after the baby. It was a sight that made Felicity's heart beat faster and her lips turn up into a beautiful smile, something that Oliver remarked on.

It was then that she realised for sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Oliver Queen.

**Yay, the date is written. I really hope you guys liked it. It was a bit vague but I ran out of time. If you guys want me to do a more detailed date I'll write their second one as the whole chapter. Thanks for reading, and telling me your thoughts on the Laurel suggestion, I loved hearing your opinions. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys and to that one person that said**

'_**this is probably the worst written piece on the whole fanfic. **_

_**do you even read what you have after wards? **_

_**Get somebody to edit your work please.'**_

**Hi you must be new. Welcome to Fanfiction. I just thought I'd give you a few tips for how things work here. **

**1) If you're going to review something mean, at least leave a name because its very rude otherwise. **

**2) Most of us here on fanfiction are amateurs. We write for fun, for us. So of course the stories aren't going to be like they are in a published novel. **

**3) If you're going to write something about how bad it is, you could at least give pointers on how to improve. Yes I got that the grammar was bad, but what about the actual story, you said it was one of the worst, so what makes it so bad. I like criticism as long as it's not someone just picking holes. **

**And 4) If it's so bad, why bother to even review if you have no actual comment, it normally just makes people annoyed, or laugh. I went with the latter. The please was a nice touch though. **

**P.s I'm still amused you think mine is so bad, you must not have reached the weird and really amateur side of Fanfiction then, have fun when you get there and don't be to rude to them. **

**Anyway on with the story, have fun.**

**(Hope I didn't sound too rude)**

Oliver woke up the next morning to see long blonde hair and a pale face across from him. It took only seconds for him to realise that Felicity was asleep in his arms. He didn't want to move, but the sound of Aria waking up in the next room made him stand quickly, and quietly walk through the lounge to soothe the girl before she could start yelling. He only stopped for a second to look at Felicity spread out on the couch looking beautiful, before he continued on into Aria's room to see the little dark haired girl standing up and holding onto the side railings of her cot.

"Morning Aria," Oliver said scoping the girl out of the cot and bringing her to rest on his hip.

"Ollie," the girl giggled looking up with bright blue eyes so much like her mothers.

"Hungry," she said rubbing her small stomach with her free hand, her other one holding onto one of Oliver's.

"Let's see what I can do," Oliver said before holding a finger to his lips, "Shhh, mummy's still asleep."

Aria shh'd back cutely before together they set off for the kitchen, passing Felicity quietly.

"How about some pancakes?" Oliver said clipping Aria into her high chair as he moved about the kitchen pulling out everything he needed.

….

Felicity woke to the smell of pancakes and coffee and the sounds of her daughter and boyfriend laughing in the kitchen. She lay there for a minute, taking in the utter content she felt for the first time in years and laughed before climbing off the couch and walking into the kitchen, wrapping her cardigan around herself as she went. She'd changed last night, lending Oliver some of her brother's sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Oliver had set out a plate full of pancakes and a cup of coffee for Felicity beside his own while he got Aria sorted.

"Morning," Felicity yawned, tying her hair into a messy bun as she walked toward her family.

"Morning," Oliver replied giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Can I bring Aria to the Lair after work tonight or should I find a baby sitter?" Felicity said sitting down beside Oliver to start her meal.

"You can bring her, I'll get some things put in there to keep her entertained," Oliver replied.

"Thanks."

They continued talking but not about anything of real importance, they needed to have normal everyday talk after their intense story telling the night before.

….

"I'll see you at lunch. Me and Digg will pick Aria up before we come and get you if you want," Oliver said to which Felicity nodded.

"That'll be nice for her to spend some time with her favourite uncle's. But let's go somewhere close by today because I have heaps of work to do, and then we can go and see Carly for lunch tomorrow," Felicity said.

"Ok. See you soon," Oliver said kissing her deeply before hugging Aria to him and leaving.

When he was gone Felicity leaned against the door and closed her eyes, smiling.

"Mummy," her daughter babbled.

….

Felicity dressed quickly, pulling on a simple but tight black skirt and tucking in a pale pink blouse before slipping on her panda flats. She grabbed Aria and their stuff before leaving to get into her car. Likely to only just make it to work on time.

….

She got to work to see nothing had changed, though it felt like it had. It felt as though years had passed since she'd last been in the tech department. But not only that but she felt different. It must have come from being not only being Oliver Queen's girlfriend but from being a mother.

Aria. It had been so hard to say goodbye to the girl, but it was something Felicity knew she had to do.

….

Felicity walked into her office to find a beautiful bear and a cup of coffee sitting on her desk.

'To felicity and Aria, Love Oliver.'

Felicity smiled taking a sip of the coffee and nearly went to heaven. It was the best coffee she'd ever tasted and that was saying something considering she was a coffeeholic and had tried heaps of different coffee.

She sat down in her chair and sighed, looking at all the work she had to catch up on. It would only take her today if she worked hard. But at least she had a lunch date with her best friends and her daughter to keep her going. Not that she'd need the reason to do her work.

….

She'd only gotten about an hours' worth of work done when George popped in.

"Hello Felicity," he said perching himself on her desk.

"Hi George," Felicity replied not even looking up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch today, or maybe go out for dinner."

Felicity sighed looking at the dark haired man across from her.

"I've got a boyfriend and a daughter. So no I will not go out with you," Felicity told him.

"Him. You're going out with Oliver queen," he said shocked and annoyed.

"Yes I am George, I'm happily taken by Oliver Queen."

He stood up and left without saying anything, but you could hear him stomping down the hallway. Felicity fell back in her chair and sighed before running a hand over her face and sitting up to get back to work. She'd tell Oliver that she'd told later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews and the support, you guys crack me up ****. Anyway here we go and if you have anything you want me to do, like a date suggestion or a plot twist tell me in a review and I'll try to put it in.**

"Mummy," Aria all but squeals as Oliver, Diggle and the little girl come round the corner.

"Did you have fun baby," Felicity asks as she collects her stuff and swings her bag over her shoulder before kissing Diggle and Aria on a cheek each before giving Oliver a deep kiss

"Yeah, I made friends," she babbled.

She was a very clear speaker for such a young girl, but that was to be expected from the daughter of Felicity Smoak.

Aria told them all about her day so far as they walked to the café just down the road, before they turned to talk of the hood.

"Marcus Underwood." Felicity said putting a picture of a good looking middle aged man, in the middle of the table, "He's been burning down his own apartment buildings around the city for the insurance money, and the other day he killed 20 people who didn't get out of a building in the glades in time."

"I've meet him. It was at one of my mum's benefits," Oliver said. "He's an alright guy, a bit dull though."

"He's been using his money to create a new drug." (**sorry it's been used in the show but I don't know what else to use at the moment, it's early and I'm in a rush ****)**

The two men looked at her.

"Look he hasn't done anything all that bad, yet, but he's another one of those men that you can stop to help the city," Felicity says.

"I'll get him tonight," Oliver promises after the waitress is gone.

….

"So how are you and Carly," Felicity asks Diggle putting some chips and fruit on a plate for Aria.

"I'm thinking of asking her to marry me."

He's met with complete silence but when he looks up he finds both Felicity and Oliver smiling at him widely.

"Congratulations," Oliver says warmly, clapping the older man on the back.

Felicity jumps up and runs round to the other side to give Diggle a hug.

"I'm so excited for you," she says before going back to her boyfriend.

"I have to find a ring for her first before I even think about how though," he says.

"We'll help," Felicity volunteers.

"You don't have to," Diggle tells them.

"We want to Digg," Oliver says giving the man another warm smile.

"Everything's falling into place," Felicity tells them before taking a long sip of her banana milkshake.

….

"I'll see you at the lair," Oliver says as him and Felicity share a passionate kiss before finally Felicity is left alone, with only a cup of coffee and a new wallpaper on her phone, a picture of the four of them that a waitress had taken for them. It was a cute picture that showed how close they were and would be a good addition to Aria's photo album.

If Felicity strained she could still faintly hear her daughter babbling as Oliver and Diggle walked towards the elevator to drop the girl off. She smiled. Not even a week ago she was sitting on her couch watching friends with benefits while eating a tub of cookies and cream ice cream all the while thinking about her single status. And now she was on top of the world. She had everything that she would ever want.

A knock broke her train of thought. Julie poked her head round the door with a cheeky grin." Was that Oliver Queen holding a baby I just saw walking out of your office," she said sitting down on top of the filing cabinet nearest Felicity.

"Yes it was."

She wouldn't give off anything more than that.

Julie looked at her for a minute before Felicity broke down and told her all that she could.

….

"Wow," Julie said at the end her mouth slightly a gape.

"I'm so glad you have Aria back," she said jumping of the filing cabinet to hug her friend.

"I really want to meet her," Julie adds reclaiming her spot.

"How about we meet up for brunch at that new place down town?"

"Awesome. I'll bring Billy if you bring Oliver," Julie said.

"Sure. Wow it's been ages since we last got together and did anything," Felicity said.

"I know right, well I better get back before I get in trouble. Oh that reminds me, I came to tell you that we're getting a new boss," Julie said before breezing out of Felicity's office leaving the woman with a bad feeling.

….

At five o'clock Felicity packed up her stuff and started toward the elevators when a voice stopped her.

"What are you doing tonight," George asked, quickly falling into step with Felicity as she started a quick pace to the elevators again, in an attempt to throw off the man.

"I'm having some family time," she replied getting into the empty elevator with George right on her heels.

"Cause I have a reservation for that high class Thai restaurant."

"Look, George I have a family I'm happy with. I really like my boyfriend and me and my daughter are getting to know each other, I'm sorry but I don't want to go out with you. Please just leave me alone," with that Felicity got off the elevator and walked to her car, quickly getting in and backing out to find George reaching into his car angrily.

Felicity floored it, disappearing down a level before she could see what he'd pulled out.

**George's characters developing awesomely I think. If you guys have any ideas on what you want him to turn out like then put them in a review or PM. I've gotten one good idea to have him as a stalker, and that sounds pretty good. And what about the new boss, I wonder who that's going to be. I hope you guys liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. And yeah to Jadiee I'm not really sure about how much 1 year olds can speak and understand yet, and it would be awesome if you or anyone could help me out a little bit, but you guys don't have to. **

Felicity walked down the stairs to the lair with Aria on her hip and a bag of Chinese food in her hand. It was 6:30 and she knew that the guys would be getting hungry soon. She hit the last step and stopped her mouth falling open.

There was a play pen in one corner and a whole box of toys for Aria, as well as a cot and a big king bed and a couch. There was also a set of draws, obviously one each.

"I hope you like it," Oliver said coming up behind her as she put Aria in the play pen.

"Like it, I love it. Oliver you didn't have to do this," Felicity said spinning round in his arms to kiss him enthusiastically, her way of giving thanks.

"Oh but I did. Felicity I will give you anything and everything you need to keep you both happy."

She just looked up at him, her bright eyes connecting with his dark ones in a way that made her pulse race and her skin tingle. She didn't need anyone to look after her, but it was nice to have someone who cared enough.

Oliver leaned down till they were nose to nose, their foreheads pressed together as they held eye contact.

I think I love you Felicity thought, before leaning forward to capture his lips.

She dropped the Chinese food on the floor near the play pen as her and Oliver pressed closer, their lips still together. He moved his hands to her face, rubbing at the soft skin of her cheeks, as her hands intertwined themselves in his hair.

Their hands didn't wander; there was just pure passion and a need to feel their lips together in that moment.

A moment that was ruined when Diggle opened the bathroom door and called their names, a smirk on his lips.

"Are we going to get some work done tonight or do you two want me and Aria to leave?"

"We'll get on with work," Felicity said pulling back and walking toward the play pen to get the food.

"Dinner," she called over her shoulder as she set it up on a table near her computers.

Both men appeared beside her quickly, grabbing their own dinner before going to the couch to eat.

"What are you both doing after work tomorrow," Diggle asked as they ate.

"Nothing."

"Nothing why."

"I want to go and find Carly's ring before she gets home from work."

"That's about six o'clock isn't it," Felicity said smiling widely.

"Yeah, and I need to get A.J before 5:00, so he'll have to come with us," Diggle said.

"If you two come and pick me up from work a little early we'll get Aria and you'll already have A.J. I'll text Thea and her and Roy can come and baby sit. They'll stay in the mall," Felicity said.

"That'll be great," Diggle said.

Oliver only smiled, looking down at the woman beside him. The fact that Felicity and Thea were close enough for her to entrust her daughter made his heart beat faster.

….

"Ok so just go and give him a warning Oliver, no killing him," Felicity warned through his head piece.

"Fine," he sighed as he ran along the top of a building.

"When you get back can you please give me a ride home, Diggle's got my car."

Oliver thanked Diggle mentally before replying with a yes.

"Aria's been asking about you," she said as she bounced the girl on her lap.

"Really?" Oliver asked, he was getting closer to the location now.

"Yeah, she wants Uncle Ollie to give her a cuddle."

He grinned before slowing down, he was there.

"How many people are there with him?"

"2, both guards."

Oliver stopped on the roof, before opening the door to the stairwell and starting down it to the 5th floor. He knocked out both guards quickly and easily as he ran down the hall to the door at the very end and cracked it open. There sat Marcus Underwood, all alone. Oliver ducked into the room, closing the door behind him.

….

"That was quick," Felicity said meeting Oliver at the bottom of the stairs.

Oliver nodded giving her a kiss before stripping out of his hood outfit and quickly getting into his casual clothes.

"Let's get you two home," Oliver said grabbing Aria from her cot gently before joining Felicity in front of the computers as she got her stuff together.

There was no one in the club so it was easy to get to the car without waking up Aria.

….

"Do you want to come in?"

Oliver nodded following Felicity in towards Aria's room.

They tucked her in before both standing there looking down on the little girl that was bringing them closer.

"Come on lets go get a drink," Felicity said after a while, leaning down to kiss her daughter.

Oliver quickly did the same before following Felicity to the lounge were she pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

They sat and talked for hours before Felicity was practically asleep in her seat, Oliver not far behind her.

"I should probably go," Oliver said standing up.

"You could stay here the night," Felicity said from her spot on the couch.

Oliver raised an eye brow.

"I'm not ready for sex," Felicity told him plainly.

He nodded. That was one of the reasons he liked her so much. Any of the women he'd been in a relationship with would already be on him, or under him. She wasn't with him just because he was attractive, or Oliver Queen.

"Ok I'll stay."

Together they stood and walked to the bedroom, getting changed and falling in to bed, too tired to be embarrassed in front of each other.

They quickly found a comfortable position. Felicity curled up to Oliver's side, her head on his chest with his arm wrapped around her.

This was what Oliver wanted. Someone he could just be with. No sex. No alcohol. No talking. Just simple comfortable silence and each other.

**I feel like this chapter didn't flow as well as the others, sorry about that. Anyway I hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. Ok so I've been putting up a chapter every day and it's kind of taking away from the fun, so I think I'll upload a chapter every two to the three days. Hope you guys don't mind. Anyway thank you to those who helped with the baby bits, I'm so clueless when it comes to little kids. **

Felicity and Oliver woke up at the same time.

Their eyes meet and they just looked at each other, their bodies intertwined.

"I could do this every morning," Oliver said in a husky morning voice.

Felicity only grinned brightly, leaning forward to rest her forehead on his. Oliver slowly closed the distance. Their lips meeting tenderly. The moment was ruined though when Aria's calls for her mum and Uncle Ollie could be heard through Felicity's apartment. The little girl knew that Uncle Ollie would be there, it was fast becoming an everyday thing.

"I'll get her," Oliver said kissing her one more time before climbing out of bed and starting off down the hallway in only his boxers.

Felicity got up not long after he was gone and followed the sounds down the hallway to where Oliver was talking to Aria.

"You really care for her don't you," Felicity asks leaning on the door frame.

"Yes. And I care for you," Oliver replied walking toward Felicity with Aria in his arms.

Felicity hugged them both before pulling back.

"You go and get ready and I'll make you breakfast," Oliver said.

"Thanks," Felicity said kissing him quickly.

Oliver moved to the kitchen to get the scrambled eggs, toast and bacon started.

He turned the radio on in an attempt to drown out the sounds of the shower. The sounds that were making him think about Felicity naked. Something that he really did not need to be thinking about this early in the relationship. He really didn't want to mess it up with Felicity.

By the time Felicity came back dressed in a flowy black skirt and a red long sleeve blouse, her feet in a pair of black kitten heels, breakfast was ready.

"It smells awesome," Felicity said coming in and jumping up onto the counter to grab a cup before pouring herself some coffee, staying in her seat.

"Do you want me to drop you off at work, or do you want me to get Diggle to bring your car over," Oliver asked.

"Could you drive me in."

Oliver nodded setting the table before putting their food on plates in the middle of the table.

"You are amazing," Felicity sighed her eyes closed as she chewed.

"It's only scrambled eggs and bacon," Oliver laughed, watching her intently.

"Yeah but it's really good."

They both laughed, it felt good to have someone they could laugh with, not having to worry about the stress of life.

….

"This is so exciting," Felicity said nearly jumping up and down in her seat as they drove to the mall.

"I think your more excited than I am, then again I can only feel the nerves," Diggle replied.

There were a few jewellery stores in the mall they were headed to and if worst came to worst Oliver would pull some strings and the next day they would have a look everywhere they could for the perfect ring.

"Every girl thinks about her engagement ring," Felicity said wisely.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," Diggle said looking sort of pale.

"I didn't mean to make you nervous. You'll do great Dig, Carly loves you and that's all you can ask for. It's all you need."

They walked into the mall, woman eyeing up the two men on either side of Felicity keenly, but Diggle and Oliver could only see her and the two children with them.

"Ok so the first shop is near the food court where Thea and Roy should be," Felicity said leading the way.

"Felicity," Thea called walking swiftly across the food court to the older woman.

They hugged as Roy caught up. Felicity pulled back from Thea to give Roy a quick hug before giving the kids to their babysitters for the afternoon.

"By baby I love you," Felicity said to Aria as they walked away.

The little girl called back a cute love you.

"Come on it'll be fun," Felicity called over her shoulder to the two men laughing.

….

"It's a beautiful ring Digg," Oliver said as Diggle stared at it in the glass case.

"You did good," Felicity agreed.

He smiled as the woman behind the counter pulled it out and put it in a box.

"After she's said yes bring it back and we'll have it resized," The woman said giving it to him.

"Thank you."

They left the store to get the kids.

….

"What's it look like," Thea asked.

They'd met up with them just outside the cinema.

"Have a look," Diggle said pulling it out of the bag and opening the box.

The ring had a simple band with a big square diamond in the middle. It was simple but classy. Completely Carly.

"It's beautiful," Thea said.

Roy nodded.

"Well we have to go," Thea said hugging each of them goodbye, Roy doing the same, but only to the kids and Felicity before they left, holding hands and looking like the perfect couple, which they were.

"Let's get home," Felicity said.

….

"See you both at lunch," Felicity called closing the door and starting off for the door to her building, Aria on her hip.

Oliver had to go home and get ready for a meeting the next day so he wouldn't be able to stay. And that felt kind of weird not having him with her. It had already become a normal thing to have him there.

Felicity opened her door, flicking on the light switch and dumping her bag on the table in the same few seconds. It'd been a long day and all she wanted to do was have some dinner and sleep. She turned around toward the lounge to start the TV and saw it.

In the middle of the room on the coffee table sat a box.

Felicity walked up to it, putting Aria on the couch beside her as she went. She opened the box to find photos of her and Aria from the last week in the box. Some of the photos even went back as far as her first month at Queen Consolidated. Someone had been watching her and she wasn't sure who. They'd even managed to get into her apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Anyway I hope this helps with the whole George situation for now. I really hope the George scene doesn't seem too forced or cliché either. Wish me luck.**

Felicity had been sitting there for how long she didn't know, all she could think about was that someone was watching her. What if they knew about Oliver being the Hood? What if they hurt Aria?

As if she knew Felicity was thinking about her the baby reached out one chubby hand and touched the side of her Mothers face. Felicity turned and grabbed Aria's hand, placing a kiss on it before standing up and grabbing the girl. She wasn't going to leave her alone while she was in the other room.

With the radio on Felicity started dinner, it was a sad attempt to forget about the box but it worked for a while. She was on auto pilot, making chicken and salad, mentally she'd checked for the time being.

She'd look for the person on her computers the next night at the lair, but at the moment she'd close the curtains and have a nice night with her daughter.

...

"Morning Felicity," George said coming into Felicity's office early the next morning.

She sighed saying a quiet hello he couldn't seem to get the hint.

He sat down on her desk near her computer obviously not in any rush to leave, a fact that annoyed Felicity strongly.

"Was there something you needed," Felicity asked finally looking up from her computer.

"No, I just thought I'd come and say hi," George replied.

"Well you've said it, can you please go now, I'm really busy."

She was over being polite to him.

He didn't say anything but she knew he was still there. Ignoring him only worked for so long before finally she looked up to see him staring at her intently.

"Are you going to leave or am I going to have to get someone to remove you," Felicity said.

"I don't know why you won't just go out with me. Once," George said.

"I'm in a relationship."

Felicity was passed annoyed now as she stood up.

"So, what if I'm the one you're supposed to be with," George said also standing.

"I know you're not, I love Oliver," Felicity barely had time to think over what she'd just admitted, to not only to George but to herself as well, when the man opposite her swung his hand straight into her cheek.

"You're supposed to be mine," he growled.

It was a side to George Felicity had never even known he had. It was a side that scared her.

She looked up her cheek bright red. George stepped forward reaching for her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," he said continuing to walk forward even as she backed up.

"Go. Just go away," she said her hand to her cheek.

She didn't ever want to see that side of George ever again.

….

The make-up she'd put on to cover the bruise hid it well enough that neither man noticed, something that made Felicity very happy.

It didn't hide it from Carly though who meet them at their table on her lunch break.

"Oh my God, what happened," she asked putting her hand to Felicity's cheek.

"Nothing," the blonde woman replied trying to change the subject.

Oliver looked closer, finally seeing the bruise on her cheek.

"That's a hand print isn't it," He asked his teeth grounding.

Felicity nodded not looking up.

"Who hit you."

Oliver and Diggle both seemed to be seething, their fists clenched and their eyes angry. An angry that she'd only seen on them both once before.

"It was just a guy from work who couldn't take a hint," Felicity said trying to disappear into the back of the seat.

"George," Oliver guessed his voice a growl. A growl that made Felicity shiver. But it wasn't a bad shiver, the opposite actually.

She could only nod. There was something hot about the anger that seemed to radiate off of him. It made her want him even more than normal, something that didn't even seem possible.

"I'm going to get him tonight," Oliver said, his voice still a low growl as he tightened his hold on Felicity.

"We're going to get him," Diggle corrected his own voice full of anger.

"While you guys are all still hot and bothered I should probably tell you that someone broke into my apartment last night and left me a box full of photos of me and you all on my coffee table."

The only indication that they had heard was an angry growl from them both and a tight squeeze from Oliver.

"I want to have a look at the box," Oliver told Felicity looking at her, his eyes taking in every detail before finally his eyes caught the bruise, he raised his hand to touch it softly.

She could only nod, she was in no room to decline or complain, not that she was going to anyway.

"Ok now, let's just have a nice lunch and forget about everything for an hour," Felicity said taking a long drink of her juice.

The men and Carly only nodded, though Oliver couldn't help but be upset at the fact that she didn't ring him when she found the box. What if someone could have taken her. Nothing could happen to the woman he loved. Oliver Queen loved Felicity Smoak. It sounded good. And with Diggle's impending engagement he couldn't help but think of a Queen at the end of Felicity's name. A result that made him happy. It fit better then Laurel's ever had.

**There we go a bit more. I'm thinking of bringing in a few surprises soon. Stuff you guys will like, don't worry.**


End file.
